Soul, Country Glee Twist
by Badger23
Summary: They do country with Finns Cousin


It was in the second season right after regionals. They were all in the choir room waiting for Mr. Schue. Kurt was still a Warbler. Tina and Mike were kissing, Sam was doing funny faces for Mercedes and Loren. Puck was strumming on his guitar, Finn was talking to Quinn, Santanna and Brit were sitting in the corner and whispering, Louis and Artie were popping wheelies with their wheelchair and Rachel was thinking of a solo she wanted to sing. Brad the Piano man was busy practicing his strokes and the band were standing around. Mr. Schue came running into the room and apologized as he got ready by grabbing a pen and writing on the white board Country. Everybody ooh and aaahed.

"Sorry I am late guys. I had a meeting with Principal Figgans about NY."

"Is everything okay, Mr. Schue?" Rachel asked worried. It was her dream to go there. She wasn't going to let someone spoil it for her.

"It is all systems go. There are just a lot of logistical arrangements to be made, but don't worry about it," Mr. Schue said calmly. "This week we are going to do something I like to call country. Even we performed some country song we never spent a lot of time on it. I feel with the right songs we should consider doing a Country number for finals." Everybody nodded excitedly. Mr. Schue went on,

"The term country music gained popularity in the 1940s in preference to the earlier term hillbilly music; it came to encompass Western music, which evolved parallel to hillbilly music from similar roots, in the mid-20th century. The term country music is used today to describe many styles and subgenres. The origins of country music are the folk music of popular songs, Irish and Celtic fiddle tunes, traditional ballads, and cowboy songs, and various musical traditions from European immigrant communities. It takes its roots from the southeastern genre of American folk music and Western music. Blues modes have been used extensively throughout its recorded history. Country music often consists of ballads and dance tunes with generally simple forms and harmonies accompanied by mostly string instruments such as banjos, electric and acoustic guitar." He took a paper out of his pocket and said,

"I divided you in groups of two and three. At the end olf the week we will meet in the Auditorium and you will perform your songs. The groups are Sam and Puck, Louis and Quinn, Rachel, Tina and Mercedes, Santanna and Finn, Artie, Mike and Britt. Surprise me," he said excitedly. The Kids were already starting to split in to their groups and started discussing what they would do.

"So I guess we are teaming up," Louis said to Quinn smilingly.

"Guess I will have to take you under my hands and teach you."

""Darlin," Louis said with a fake Texan Dreawl, "I was raised on country music. And don't let my cuz know. He might get jealous."

"Where is Loren?' Rachel asked.

"She is away at a wrestling competition," Puck explained with a big smile on his face.

"Its okay. She is excused. And to show you my eagerness for Friday I will also perform," Schue said and everyone cheered. Mr. Schue doesn't perform that much and it was always a treat to see him do that.

It was Friday. Excitement was in the air. As soon as it was time everybody rushed to the Auditorium. They all had the same clothes they always were. There were no dress up to perform was Santanna and Finn. They were doing it acoustic style. No lights, or instruments. They sang Teenage Queennie by Pussycat.

Your Mammy has been looking while Daddy stayed inside

And if you ever show up before the morning light

Everything that's said and done is not your point of view.

You stayed the whole night through with your friend Jeany -

Teenage Queenie.

You may be good looking but you don't know how to be -

Your wardrobe's always empty.

And no'one '11 ever see you've been growing for some time

Had lovers quite a few.

Now all you ever do is being dreamy - Teenage Queenie.

Teenage Queenie

you're lost every night

And your Mammy worried your Daddy's uptight.

Teenage Queenie

you still gotta grow

'cause if you wanny be free it's a long time to go.

You like to hear the music - dance on the beat

Where ever it goes slowly it's not your kind of speed.

Your sister has been seeing you in some big shining car

He owned the bar a fellah called Rossini - Teenage Queenie.

Everyone clapped hand. "Brilliant, that is what I wanted. The raw natural way of music. I could feel the passion and the Emotion. Welldone." Next up was Puck and Sam. They sat on two chairs and played on their guitars The Banana Boat Song by Harry Belafonte

Day-o, day-o

Daylight come and me wan' go home

Day, me say day, me say day, me say day

Me say day, me say day-o

Daylight come and me wan' go home

Work all night on a drink of rum

Daylight come and me wan' go home

Stack banana till de mornin' come

Daylight come and me wan' go home

Come, Mister tally man, tally me banana

Daylight come and me wan' go home

Come, Mister tally man, tally me banana

Daylight come and me wan' go home

Lift six foot, seven foot, eight foot bunch

Daylight come and me wan' go home

Six foot, seven foot, eight foot bunch

Daylight come and me wan' go home

Day, me say day-o

Daylight come and me wan' go home

Day, me say day, me say day, me say day

Daylight come and me wan' go home

A beautiful bunch o' ripe banana

Daylight come and me wan' go home

Hide the deadly black tarantula

Daylight come and me wan' go home

Lift six foot, seven foot, eight foot bunch

Daylight come and me wan' go home

Six foot, seven foot, eight foot bunch

Daylight come and me wan' go home

Day, me say day-o

Daylight come and me wan' go home

Day, me say day, me say day, me say day

Daylight come and me wan' go home

Come, Mister tally man, tally me banana

Daylight come and me wan' go home

Come, Mister tally man, tally me banana

Daylight come and me wan' go home

Day-o, day-o

Daylight come and me wan' go home

Day, me say day, me say day, me say day

Me say day, me say day-o

Daylight come and me wan' go home

"All rights guys . You remind me of the Belamy Brothers. Country is also great if you play as two on two guitars and in Harmony." After loud Applause they stepped off the stage. Now it was time for Quinn and Louis. This song was performed with lighting, backtacks, a couple of dance moves. There was beat and soul, passion and rhythym.

 **"Drift Away" by Dobie Gray**

Day after day I'm more confused

Yet I look for the light through the pouring rain

You know that's a game that I hate to lose

And I'm feelin' the strain

Ain't it a shame

Oh, give me the beat boys and free my soul

I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away

Oh, give me the beat boys and free my soul

I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away

Beginning to think that I'm wastin' time

I don't understand the things I do

The world outside looks so unkind

And I'm countin' on you

To carry me through

Oh, give me the beat boys and free my soul

I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away

Yeah, give me the beat boys and free my soul

I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away

And when my mind is free

You know a melody can move me

And when I'm feelin' blue

The guitar's comin' through to soothe me

Thanks for the joy that you've given me

I want you to know I believe in your song

And rhythm and rhyme and harmony

You've helped me along

Makin' me strong

Oh, give me the beat boys and free my soul

I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away

Give me the beat boys and free my soul

I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away

Oh, give me the beat boys and free my soul

I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away

Hey, give me the beat boys and free my soul

I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away

Na na na, won't you, won't you take me

Oh, take me

Next up was Rachel, Tina and Mercedes.

"We would like to dedicate this song to all the strong women out there" Rachel said.

"From the Country," Mercedes said

"And Never to Give UP," Tina said.

 **Country Strong by Gwyneth Paltrow**

I know you see me

Like some wide eyed dreamer

That just rolled in off a dusty mid west bus

Yeah, on the outside I look fragile

But on the inside is something you can't crush

Cause I'm country strong

Hard to break

Like the ground I grew up on

You may fool me

And I'll fall

But I won't stay down long

Cause I'm country stron

I have weathered

Colder winters; Longer summers

Without a drop of rain

Push me in a corner

And I'll come out fighting

I may lose but I 'll always keep my faith

Cause I'm country strong

Hard to break

Like the ground I grew up on

You may fool me

And I'll fall

But I won't stay down long

Cause I'm country strong

Cause I'm country strong

Hard to break

Like the ground I grew up on

You may fool me

And I'll fall

But I won't stay down long

Cause I'm country strong

I'm country strong

Yeah, I'm country strong

I'm country strong

I'm country strong

I'm country strong

Next up was Artie, Britt and Mike. Artie sang the song, but the other did backup singing and dancing. It was a fast song with a fast beat and rhythym. Great choreography was showed.

 **"I Recall A Gypsy Woman" by Don Williams**

Silver coins that jingle jangle,

Fancy shoes that dance in time

Oh, the secrets of her dark eyes,

They did sing a gypsy rhyme

Yellow clover in tangled blossoms

In a meadow silky green

Where she held me to her bosom,

Just a boy of seventeen

I recall a gypsy woman

Silver spangles in her eyes

Ivory skin against the moonlight

And the taste of life's sweet wine

Soft breezes blow from fragrant meadows

And stir the darkness in my mind

Oh, gentle woman you sleep beside me

Little know who haunts my mind

Gypsy lady, I hear your laughter

And it dances in my head

While my tender wife and babies

Slumber softly in their beds

I recall a gypsy woman

Silver spangles in her eyes

Ivory skin against the moonlight

And the taste of life's sweet wine...

Next up was Mr. Schue. He performed a Don Williams song as well. He sang 'You're my best friend.' Puck and Louis was his backup. "I would like to dedicate this song to Emma and I hope she forgives me." There was silence and he began to play. Tears were forming in some girl's eyes. Stannding at the back of the hall Emma stood without being seen.

You placed gold on my finger

You brought love like I've never known

You gave life to our children

And to me a reason to go on

You're my bread when I'm hungry

You're my shelter from troubled winds

You're my anchor in life's ocean

But most of all you're my best friend

When I need hope and inspiration

You're always strong when I'm tired and weak

I could search this whole world over

You'd still be everything that I need

You're my bread when I'm hungry

You're my shelter from troubled winds

You're my anchor in life's ocean

But most of all you're my best friend

You're my bread when I'm hungry

You're my shelter from troubled winds

You're my anchor in life's ocean

But most of all you're my best friend

"And that boys and girls," Mr Schue said when he finished singing, "was country music."


End file.
